There is a known mechanical-vibration-generating device described in the U.S. Pat. No. 8,004,158 published on Jun. 15, 2006. U.S. Pat. No. 8,004, 58 discloses a method and a device for cooling ultrasonic transducers. The device is characterized in that it consists of at least one piezo stack (4) and at least two cylindrical transducer bodies (5), which together with the piezo stack (4) form an λ/2 oscillator. In multiple transducer assemblies, two respective transducer bodies (5) can be combined to form a common transducer body (6) and the transducer bodies (5, 6) comprise flow channels (7), through which pressurized coolant can flow. The inventive method for cooling ultrasonic transducers is characterized in that the body of the ultrasonic transducer is traversed and/or surrounded by a pressurized coolant. This enables the heat that is generated in the transducers to be directly dissipated by convection. In addition the inventive elements enable the creation of a large common contact surface between the transducers and the coolant. The heat dissipation achieved is substantially more effective than in known methods and the inventive elements thus guarantee a high-performance continuous operation.
The device is in fluid. The fluid provides cooling of the warmed piezoelectric stacks. The fluid enters into the connective passage in the beginning bushing. Then the fluid passes to the common internal channel and exits from the connective passage in the end bushing.
However the pump or other similar means providing flow of fluid in the common internal channel and the connective passages is necessary for operation of this device. It complicates a design, increases its mass and volume.